


Пеппер Поттс никого не ждёт

by timid_owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, tony stark deserved better, what a terrible movie it was
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Жизнь продолжается, и Пеппер совсем никого не ждёт





	Пеппер Поттс никого не ждёт

Дни протекают одни за другим, перелистываются, как страницы пустого альбома. Пеппер никого не ждёт - конечно, не имеет смысла ждать, когда кто-то умирает у тебя на руках, не имеет смысла ждать, когда твои собственные пальцы закрывают чужие веки. 

Пеппер просматривает счета и проводит встречи, растит дочь, организовывает благотворительные вечера и даёт интервью в Форбс, слушает по скайпу рассказы Питера о колледже и приглашает Ванду на кофе по выходным. Иногда по вечерам Пеппер осторожно проводит рукой по холодному шелку синего вечернего платья и некрасиво плачет у кровати, обняв подушку. 

Жизнь Пеппер не останавливается: нельзя поставить на паузу взросление дочери, нельзя прекратить вращение шестерёнок крупнейшего американского концерна и нельзя оставить без присмотра десяток потерянных ребят, вчера готовых спасать мир, а сегодня потерявшим все ориентиры. 

Жизнь Пеппер движется вперёд и Пеппер движется вместе с ней, радуется успехам Морган и спелой клубнике, заворачивает подарки на Рождество для Роуди и Ника Фьюри и гордо улыбается, когда акции ее компании в очередной раз прибавляют несколько процентов. Пеппер не ждёт никого, потому что до чего же нелепо было бы кого-то ждать. 

Пеппер учится засыпать одна и привыкает к тому, что некому срывать ее планы и опаздывать на запланированный за полгода приём. Пеппер учится смотреть на железные костюмы и не ненавидеть каждый хромированный дюйм едкой, ослепляющей ненавистью. В какие-то дни она говорит себе, что ей почти удалось.

Пеппер не включает на кухне свет, оставаясь в уютной, мягкой полутьме. Со двора слышно, как возится с новым творением Морган - кажется, это самокат, но Пеппер до конца не уверена, что он не полетит, не уменьшится в сотню раз и не начнёт ездить по стенам. Пеппер моет аляповатую керамическую чашку под едва тёплой водой и с искрящим удовлетворением позволяет себе не думать ни о чем, кроме тихого плеска и пушистого шелеста листьев за окном.

Она каждой клеточкой тела слышит, как опускается снаружи тишина, словно мир поставили на беззвучный режим. Размыкает губы, чтобы позвать Пятницу, когда липкий страх схватывает в груди, но во дворе вспыхивает звонкий, чуть вопросительный, но бесконечно счастливый детский вскрик, и у Пеппер подгибаются колени. 

Она слышит, как Морган зовёт ее, но не разбирает слов. Пеппер трясёт мелкой, колючей дрожью, но она аккуратно ставит чашку на дно раковины, и только тогда позволяет слезам хлынуть из глаз. 

Хриплый уставший голос зовёт ее по имени, но Пеппер не оборачивается - не сразу, ведь когда не ждешь кого-то так долго, можешь позволить себе хотя бы это. Сумрак вокруг загорается синим - таким родным - светом, и Пеппер слышит тихий, как сердечный стук, рокот реактора так, словно никогда не училась его забывать. 

Пеппер больше никого не ждёт.


End file.
